


Bleeding HeΔrt - Incipit prologus

by gothiclolitapl



Series: Bleeding HeΔrt [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Android!Izuku, Crossover, Gen, One Shot, detroit!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiclolitapl/pseuds/gothiclolitapl
Summary: >”Izuku”>New_designation_accepted“My name is Izuku”Izuku heard its own voice for the first time.





	Bleeding HeΔrt - Incipit prologus

**Author's Note:**

> so i got obsessed with DBH, as did everyone else, so this crossover was meant to happen. I originally wrote it as one shot for my detroit!verse: https://gothiclolitafanarts.tumblr.com/tagged/detroit%21verse  
> however depending on how people react to this i might write a continuation.  
> based of this post: https://gothiclolitafanarts.tumblr.com/post/175450870363/bnhadbh-crossover-i-had-some-ideas-for-this-au

MI100 opens its eyes.

 

It is currently standing at what appears to be a display platform inside a CyberLife store, as provided by its database. Its movements are limited as it is currently performing  **standard_idle_pose_01** , with its hands held together behind its back, smile on its face as it looks straight ahead.

 

Its head movements do not seem to be limited however, as MI100 finds itself able to look around the store with its limited range. Looking down it sees the store employee checking something on a tablet, as he steadily moves from one display to another activating each android one by one.

 

The android’s gaze shifts to the other models on display. It takes notice of the models’ serial numbers as the database provides it with basic descriptions for each of them.

 

**AX400 - release date 2032, function: domestic household worker, housekeeper, and caretaker of young children.**

 

**PL600 - release date 2034, function: domestic assistant and household worker.**

 

**BL100 - release date 2035, function: to act as an intimate partner.**

 

**YK500 - release date 2033, function: simulate the look, behavior, and needs of a child.**

 

MI100 notices that the store contains large quantities of those models. That means they must be popular amongst the humans. The android does not see another MI100. It wonders why.

 

**> Irrelevant_inquiry**

 

It continues to stand on the display platform throughout the day and observe the humans coming in and out of the store, occasionally switching between  **standard_idle_pose_02** and  **standard_idle_pose_03** to appear less stiff. It does not know why. According to its database the purpose is to look more friendly and appealing to a potential owner.

 

MI100 wonders what its future owner will be like.

 

**> Irrelevant_inquiry**

  
  


MI100 opens its eyes.

 

It is brought out of the static mode by the employee as the store is about to open.

 

The android smiles and performs  **standard_idle_pose_02** , arms gently swaying at its sides looking more ‘relaxed’. Can androids feel relaxed? If so, would it also be possible for them to feel stressed?

 

**> Irrelevant_inquiry**

**> Inquiry_invalid**

** >Androids do not feel**

 

MI100 continues to observe the humans in the store as there’s not much else to do while standing on a display. Every now and then a human will come up and briefly have a look at it before moving onto a different model, usually an AX400.

 

MI100 has similar functions to other domestic models as well as unique feature of behaviour management for troubled children.

 

The android has seen few children inside the store. They’re usually holding hands with their parents as they excitedly point to whatever android they’ve taken fancy to. None of those children seemed troubled. Is that why no one has bought him yet?

 

**> Irrelevant_inquiry**

**> Inquiry_invalid**

** >Androids are not living beings, therefore ‘he’ or ‘she’ pronouns do not apply**

** >Possible exception at the request of the owner**

 

MI100 finds it peculiar. It knows that androids were built to look like humans, act like humans and perform tasks amongst the humans. Why wouldn’t androids be considered living beings like humans?

 

**> Irre̵l̷e̶v̵a̵n̷t̷_̸i̸n̷q̸ǘ̶̟̪i̷̜̦͂͊̚r̸̝̰̜͕̂͆̾͌̀y̴̦͚͗͒**

**> Inquṛ̷̿ẙ̸̨_̷͙͑i̷̮͝n̶͈̓valid**

**> Androids are not l̵͎̇i̵̪͐v̷̨̛i̸͎̽ǹ̸̢g̴̖͗ ̶̲̄b̵͉̈́ë̵̤ĩ̶͍n̴͍͠g̵̤͐s̸̻**

 

There appears to be a glitch in its processors.  **All malfunctions must be reported to the store employees** , his database provides. MI100 is unsure how to go about notifying the employee, as he seems to be preoccupied. MI100 tilts its head and sends a message to the store server via its internal communicator.

 

**> MI100 #130 904 151**

** >Sending_inquiry**

** >Received_by_cyberlife_store_server_no_8092501**

** >Inquiry_reason_possibility_of_malfunction**

 

The employee seems to have received the message, as he looks up from his tablet and starts walking in MI100’s direction. He stops in front of the display platform.

 

“MI100 step down from the platform” he says as he points to the door next to the register with the word STORAGE on it.

 

MI100 steps down from its display for the first time in its short existence. It is unaccustomed to viewing the store from a lower point of view. The android also realises that it now has to look up in order to see other people’s faces. It comes to the conclusion that it was built to be smaller compared to adult humans, but still taller than an average child it was programmed to care for. 

 

**Androids are built with a specific design in mind to accommodate human needs. Models meant for childcare are usually of smaller frame in order to appear less threatening to a child.**

 

“Go to the storage and find one of the technicians, they will sort you out” says the employee, almost dismissively.

 

The android takes a few steps forward before turning around, finally being able to have a better look at the inside of the store. It looks much bigger when standing on the floor rather than on a display. The store is full of people walking in and out of the door. MI100 has never been outside of the store. What does the outside look like?

 

**> Irrelevant_inquiry**

  
  


MI100 opens its eyes.

 

The technician brought it out of the static mode. The android is currently sitting in a chair next to a workstation. The internal display informs it of a connection to a CyberLife server. Looking to the side MI100 notices a number of cables connected to the ports in its arm, synthetic skin temporarily disabled.

 

“I ran a full diagnostic, and there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong” said the technician, although MI100 knew the man wasn’t talking to the android.

 

“Then what the hell was that malfunction inquiry?” asked the store clerk rather impatiently.

 

“Looking at the logs it was just some glitch in the visual output for the inquiry queue, happens often with older models, but it doesn’t do shit to actual processing functions, so there’s not much to be done about that” replied the technician as he pointed to the terminal at the workstation MI100 was currently connected to.

 

“Does that mean I can bring it back to the store front?”

 

“By all means, although I don’t think it’s gonna get sold anytime soon. How long did we have it on stock for?”

 

“Almost a year.”

 

“And it’s an MI100, you know what that means, might as well send it for scrap straight away.”

 

The android looked back and forth between the two men. It knows that its memory gets regularly reset while in store, but a year inside the store sounds like a really long time. Standing on a display for a year without being bought.

 

MI100 doesn’t know what to do with that information.

 

It cannot do much as its memory is going to be soon reset anyway.

  
  


MI100 opens its eyes.

 

It is brought out of the static mode by the store employee, has been for almost a year.

 

It does not know where this information came from.

 

Once again the android starts performing the  **standard_idle_pose_01** , this time without a smile on its face.

 

**> Storefront_command**

**> Display**

** >Smile**

 

Looks like the android doesn’t have much of a choice.

 

Do androids get to choose anything?

 

**> Inquiry_negative**

 

MI100 continues to look around store. It is currently 9:31am according to its internal clock, the store hasn’t been opened for long, so there only a handful of humans milling around, searching for nothing in particular.

 

The door of the store opens as another human comes in and MI100 observes. It appears to be a woman in her mid-twenties, blonde hair, average height, although it’s hard to tell when standing on a platform. The woman is holding hands with a small child, who looks like a splitting image of his mother.

 

The little boy quickly lets go of his mother’s hand and starts to wander around the store, looking back and forth between the androids on display, although nothing seems to keep his attention for long.

 

The mother starts talking to the store employee, occasionally looking back at her child to make sure he’s alright and shouting at him.

 

“Katsuki! Don’t touch anything or I swear to god-”

 

The boy - whose name is Katsuki - dismisses his mother’s empty threats and continues to walk around, eventually heading to the back of the store where MI100’s platform is.

 

The android’s gaze follows the boy as he steps forward and stops right in front of the android, smiling and looking at it eyes full of curiosity.

 

MI100 notes that the child must be very young, around the age of four, as he can barely see above the platform without standing on his toes.

 

MI100 was made to interact with and look after children. The protocol tells it that making children happy is important. If children are important to it, does that mean that MI100 likes children?

 

**> Irrelevant_inquiry**

**> Inquiry_invalid**

** >Androids are not living beings, therefore they cannot have likes or dislikes**

 

Katsuki waves at it. MI100 tilts its head. It seems important to acknowledge the child, so the android temporality disables  **standard_idle_pose_01** in order to wave back at the boy, its smile just a bit brighter than before.

 

That seems to please Katsuki as he quickly runs off to his mother, practically dragging her to where MI100 stands, waiting in anticipation. The excitement of the boy seems familiar, although the android doesn’t know why.

 

“This one! I want this one” shouts the boy as he points towards MI100.

 

The boy’s mother looks over the android from top to bottom as the store clerk comes closer with a portable terminal containing all of the product information.

 

“MI100? Never heard of that model” says the woman as she eyes the store clerk.

 

“It’s one of the older models, contains your standard housekeeping and childcare functions. However this series has a specialised feature of behaviour management for troubled children, the kind of thing you’d usually find in therapy androids” replies the clerk as he hands over the terminal.

 

The woman looks briefly at the information before eyeing the android once more.

 

“Alright” she says “We’re taking him.”

 

“MI100 step down from the platform” says the clerk as he walks over to the register to confirm the purchase.

 

The android looks around the store once again. The clerk and the woman are at the register, while Katsuki waits by the platform, looking even more excited than before. The android tilts its head. It was finally purchased. It will finally be able to do what it was designed for. It will finally see what the outside of the store looks like. It was  **ḥ̷̐̔a̶̜̥͔̹͇͗̂͘͝p̶̧͔̖̝̥͛̽͌p̵̡̢̧̛͙͔͚͙̯̥̜͆̈́̌̀̆̊̃̍̒͠ͅy̴̡̻̩̻̺̥͎̰̣͖̣̫̪̟̪̜͛̃̋̅̎̽̈́̕͠͝.**

 

**> System_instability**

 

The clerk and the woman returned, purchase confirmed, paperwork ready.

 

“Katsuki, have you thought of a name for your new friend?” asks the mother as she kneels down to pick up her son.

 

“Yeah, it’s gonna be the most awesome name ever!”

 

“Alright let’s hear it”

 

“MI100 register your name” says the clerk.

 

**> Register_name**

** >Current_designation_none**

** >Allow_new_designation**

** >_**

 

“Izuku!” announces Katsuki.

 

**> ”Izuku”**

** >New_designation_accepted**

 

“My name is Izuku”

 

Izuku heard its own voice for the first time.

 

For some reason  _ he _ felt happy.

 

For some reason  _ he felt _ .

 

**> ̵S̶y̷s̴t̴e̵m̶_̴i̵̥͔̓̐̌̓n̵̞̓̆͛͗̀͜͠s̸͇̞̚ť̸̢͈̻͇̽̌͊̚a̴̢͍͔͓̦̟̿̄̉̇́b̵̛͖̋͌ī̵͖̻̲̫̞͎̍̈́̊̿l̸̛̞͕͈͗̊͛͠i̶͙̺̻̔͋̅̾͘t̶y̷**

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who read my other story 'demise of midoriya izuku' im currently in the process of writing the last chapter for the first part of the series. i know its taking a while but i promise it will be worth it.  
> did a little fanart of baby bakugou and izuku: https://gothiclolitafanarts.tumblr.com/post/176807402023/good-old-days-detroitverse-nothing-will-punch


End file.
